Only Time Will Tell
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Jess and Leslie are best friends or are they like the title says Only Time Will Tell. A story of adventure, mystery, action, and drama. Please note that I do not own the book or the movie and I do not take credit for everything theyve done. Well enjoy RR
1. Open

Only Time Will Tell

One mistake will change everything, or will it?

Chapter 1

It all started on an ordinary weekend for two best friends. After school or when they can Jess Aaron and Leslie Burke appear and explore their private world of Teribithia. A place of freedom, and imagination. Even a place, to face fears or triumphs of their ordinary lives. Today they decided just to talk in their tree house or in Teribithia their kingdom. Jess was lying on the floor while Leslie was sitting next to him. He asked her with a calm tone "Do you think May Belle had a point?" she looked at him with a questioned look that said many things but Jess believed it meant (What do you mean?). He stood up to look at Leslie; "You know when you gave me that present, on the bus". "Oh" she said softly and looked away. They had a five-minute silence but then Leslie broke it "Do you think?" she said nervously, he smiled "Kind of…." Then he started to feel a weird sensation in his stomach he guessed it was because he was hungry. "Um… I'm hungry want to go back?" he asked, she nodded and they both left.

After Jess had his snack, his dad told him to get groceries from the store. He didn't want to go alone so he went by the Burke's house. He knocked at the front door, a couple of minutes Bill or Mr. Burke opened the door. He smiled "Hey Jess" he smiled back, "Dad, said that I had to get some groceries, I was wondering of Leslie would like to come?" he nodded then turned his head to call for Leslie. She came out of her room then slowly walked down the stairs, which gave Jess the same feeling he had an hour ago. (She's seems different to me I wonder how, but it feels like I…) he could her someone calling him "Jess! Jess!" he realized that Leslie was already next to her father, she smiled Jess felt embarrassed. She then spoke "Jess did you hear me? I said I would love to go" Jess smiled "Um… yeah I mean great!" what Jess didn't know is that is that Mr. Burke saw the way he was looking at his daughter and decided to interfere to find the truth. "Hey, I can drive you too!" Jess looked away from Leslie to her father "Sure!". Mr. Burke nodded and they headed for his car, Jess opens the door for Leslie then gets in and sits next to her. "Ready to go?" Mr. Burke asks from the front seat. They both nodded and in unison they both said "Yeah!" Mr. Burke looked away from the two her were smiling at each other "Okay were off!" then they drove off!


	2. The grocery store

Chapter 2

They were off to the grocery store.

Jess' POV

It was nice of Mr. Burke to give me a ride, and even better that Leslie is here. I grabbed her hand while looking at her, she was looking out the window but then she turned to look at me. She gave me a smile in return; the smile that always gave me Goosebumps but I tried my best not to show it. All I did was smile back, nothing much just a friendly smile.

Leslie's POV

Oh my gosh he's holding my hand! I wonder what message his trying to show me? Can it be? No, he doesn't like me in that way. Should I tell him? No not now, not when dads in the car. All I could do was smile; I wonder why I couldn't show anything else. I already told my parents about my crush, well at least I have their support!

After a while they arrive at the grocery store. Jess got everything he needed now they were waiting to pay. "That would be $21.67," said the cashier who was already ready to accept the money, "I got" Mr. Burke stopped Jess and handed the money to the cashier who put the money in the cashier and then gave Mr. Burke the receipt. A couple of minutes later they were heading home.

Jess's POV

He didn't have to do that; I could have paid for it. I was feeling guilt that took over me, so I told Mr. Burke what was on my mind in pure guilt "Mr. Burke you didn't have to pay for it I…." Mr. Burke raised his left hand while the other hand was on the steering wheel. "It's okay Jess" he replied, "But…" he didn't even budge after that other than putting his other hand back on the steering wheel. There was a moment of silence between us.

Leslie's POV

Yeah, why did dad pay for the groceries? I would probably expect that from him but he seemed different like he was trying to do something, but what? There was a moment of silence between us all, till we dropped off Jess and said goodbye as we parked the car and headed into our house.

(Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that and remember to R and R k, the next chapter will be on soon I'm still working on it so c ya guys later!)


	3. Field Trip

Chapter 3

The next night

They both did what they usually do and went to Terabithia, but soon they grew tired and headed home. Jess was just sketching on his sketchpad when he suddenly fell asleep.

(Take note that the upcoming text in during the dream)

Jess woke up near what seemed like a frozen lake but he couldn't be sure because he's sight is still blurry. After he gained his sights full potential he heard a weird sound, it sounded like water, some sound like grunting. He looked around curiously; he did 360-degree turns till he saw a blur of colors. But the colors didn't match the color off the lake; it took him a while to find out that it was a person drowning in the ice. So he ran to the blur and then he wiped some of the frost that was covering the ice only to see a string of yellow. Then he looked for anything that seemed like a string of yellow in his memories, he looked through them carefully but only found…. He's eyes widen.

Leslie! She had blond hair! He tapped on the ice while looking through it and screaming "Leslie!" seconds later a figure showed up behind him. Jess quickly turned around to find the dark figure; he pleaded "Please we have to save my friend!" All he could see it do was smile, which shocked him till the figure finally said "If you don't come to the pathway at dawn, she will die!" Jess got angry at the though and ran towards the figure with his right hand in a fist. As he made his way he heard beeping, faster and faster it beeped till everything was dark. Then he could hear his little sister May Belle saying "Jess! Wake up! Its your girlfriend!"

(After the dream)

He opened his eyes to a jumpy May Belle. "What is it…" he said lazily while rubbing his eyes. May Belle smiled and said "Your girlfriend is on the phone!" He looked at May Belle with disbelief "Who?" "Just answer the phone Jess!" while saying that she gave him the phone that was in her hands. He answered the phone "Hello?" he asked just barely awake. "Hey Jess its Miss Edmunds" Jess looked very surprised "Miss Edmunds… Ugh did I do something?" he asked nervously. She laughed then replied "Jess you didn't do anything I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the art museum with me, my nephews changed their minds at the last minute" He couldn't believe it. He then happily replied "Sure! But can I ask Leslie?" "Of course!" she replied, it brought a lot of joy to Jess "Ill pick you guys up in five minutes ok?" "Yeah" he said with a smile.


	4. Snap!

Chapter 4

Weirdly Jess didn't notice that it was already raining outside for the past five hours. So Jess quickly ran to the Burke's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Burke answered the door "Yes Jess?" He had a grin on his face "Is Leslie here?" she replied "No she told us she went to meet you somewhere, wait if you're here" Jess cut her off "Thanks!" and left running. He knew where she should be Terabithia! As he ran over to Terabithia the chilly wind started to take a toll on his body making him shiver. But it didn't matter Jess was determined to get to Leslie.

As he finally got there he saw Leslie just about to swing across but before he saw her he noticed that the water was higher than it had been before so he called for her "Leslie!" But he was too late all he could hear was SNAP! He watched in utter fear as he saw Leslie's figure fall to the water. By instinct he jumped in to try to save her, the water was freezing and she was a few feet away from him. He struggled to get closer; the current was strong so he was worried that he would miss her even by an inch.


	5. Hold on

(Hey guys, before you read this chapter, I'm going to start suggesting songs for each chapter, so you guys can get a feeling of the chapter. Please note I might not find a song for every chapter or I might use the same song again.)

Song: Dare you to move by Switch foot

Chapter 5

He gave all he had to trying to get Leslie, "Leslie!" he screamed. The current got stronger and stronger till sometimes it pulls Jess into the water. He got swirled around in the water a couple of times but always manage to get above the water. He finally got near Leslie he reached for her jacket. He grabbed it then he looked for something, anything to help him till he saw a tree branch just a couple of feet away. He grabbed on to the tree branch with his left hand, while his right arm was holding an unconscious Leslie. The tree branch looked like it wouldn't hold for long, so he screamed for help "HELP! HELP US! ANYONE!" luckily for Jess and Leslie their parents were looking for them. When they heard him "JESS!" they screamed, later the two fathers jumped into the water where Jess and Leslie were and started pulling them to shore.

Jess was crying hard, because he couldn't believe it (Leslie don't die!) he screamed in his head. Jess's mom walked next to her son wrapping a towel over Jess.

Hours Later

They were at the hospital now, waiting in the waiting room. The doctors were performing surgery on Leslie. In order to save her they took they're time making sure they don't disturb any vitals.

(What would happen next?)


	6. Hold on 2

(I'm not sure what song would fit for this chapter sorry guys)

Chapter 6

Everyone was either worried or very sad. Mr. Burke and Mrs. Burke were sitting next to each other hand in hand. Mrs. Burke had tears running down her cheeks. Jess was sitting quietly; May Belle was brushing one of her Barbies that she brought so that she wouldn't be bored. Ellie and Brenda were reading the magazines they got from the gift shop. It was mostly those celebrity magazines. Jess's Mom was holding the baby, while his dad was getting food or anything that would pass the time from the gift shop. May Belle started to walk to Jess whose head was down. "Jess you okay?" no reply, so she just sat next to him.

After days of waiting,

The Doctors open the doors, "Burke?" the head doctor called out. Mr. And Mrs. Burke stood up and said "We're Leslie's Parents" The doctor nodded "You can see your daughter now" he said. They looked a little happy and scared, but what they didn't notice was that Jess looked up. Bill (Mr. Burke) looked at Jess, he addressed him "Jess were going to see her then we'll call you in later ok?" He nodded.

Burke's POV

We followed the doctors to Leslie's room; they opened the door for us. We saw our daughter Leslie her head covered in bandages, we sat next to her. The doctor gave us a chart that had Leslie's data on it, "She's stable we did all we could, she hasn't been conscious yet" Mrs. Burke gasped, "There's still a chance she will survive" this was good news for us both.

(So what do you guys think? R and R k, well read on)


	7. Hold on 3

Chapter 7

(Sorry guys I've noticed that I have written some short chapters, I have a good reason I want to make this story as long as I possibly can so you guys could enjoy it k)

At Leslie's Room

After explaining the situation, a two hours later the doctor asked "Hey didn't you two say something about bringing that boy here?" The Burke's looked at each other in shock that they forgot about Jess.

The Waiting Room

Jess who was waiting for a long time fell asleep. He couldn't help it he had waited for two hours. He dreamt about what if he told Leslie. (In the Dream) Jess took Leslie's hand and said slowly "Les…. lie I…" He couldn't finish because his dad waked him up. He grunted and said "What…?" still half asleep. His dad looked him with a slight smile "Son, they said you can see her now" As he heard the last bit he had woken up completely. He looked over to where the doors were and saw both Leslie's parents with smiles on their faces.


	8. Hold on 4

Chapter 8

Jess was at the door of Leslie's room, he took a deep breath before opening the door slowly. He saw the unconscious Leslie lying on the bed he sat next to her. Then he grabbed her hand, (I wish I could have gotten there sooner!) He though. He gave a little smile, because he knows that she will be back with him in Terabithia. Or at least he hoped that she would. The doctor opened the door slowly, "Can I come in?" he asked. Jess was still looking at Leslie when he replied "Sure…." The doctor nodded and came in. He had the chart with all of Leslie's data, "Son, she's unconscious so there's a chance for a coma, or…" Jess cut him off "Don't say it" he said angrily. He understood but he continued, "There's also good news" This made Jess look at the doctor "What?" he asked with a confused look on his face. The doctor nodded "There's a slight chance that she will survive the…." Jess cut him off again, "A slight…". "Yes because she might just need rest" This time Jess didn't cut him off. He just looked at Leslie again with a little more hope than he had before. He stayed with her till it was time for him to go.


	9. Hold on 5

Chapter 9

After school he didn't go to Terabithia, instead he asked Leslie's parents who were taking daily visits to the hospital every afternoon. Jess asked in he could go with them, they agreed and then they headed for the hospital. The hospital wasn't that far from their house. Only ten minutes away, they first stopped by the gift shop to get some snacks just in case they were staying longer than two hours. They let Jess sit next to Leslie, while her parents sat near the door. He occasionally holds her hand, which gave him comfort. Jess didn't know that every time he did her parents smiled. Jess tells her news about school, his family and other things. He smiled "May Belle well, she was playing super Barbie again…." He chuckled "Oh yeah don't worry about school I did all your homework for you so you wouldn't be left out". Five minutes later they let them out so that they can perform tests on Leslie, so they went out to the cafeteria to eat their snacks. Jess ate his sandwich and drank his orange juice. Now that they were finish, Bill had a question he would like to ask Jess.

(I don't know when I'm done writing the next chapter maybe today or tomorrow but just so you guys know I'm working on it)


	10. Hold on 6

(I kind of think this is the right song for this chapter, maybe not well its my decision you can choose which will fit the chapter)

Song: Crush by David Archuleta

Chapter 10

Prologue

Jess was eating a snack with Mr. And Mrs. Burke, after they finished eating Bill or Mr. Burke was going to ask Jess a question

Cafeteria

Jess looked at him with a questioning look "Yeah, Sure". Bill looked at his wife who smiled then looked back at Jess. He looked at Jess then asked Jess, "Jess you okay?" this shocked him. "Of course" he replied, but truthfully he didn't feel okay. Well not like normal okay, because he started to have this feeling. A feeling that he wasn't sure about he first noticed it when it was raining and Leslie was holding PT as she waved back at him and left for her house. But you know what he had all along.

Four hours later they dropped Jess off at his house. Jess with his empty sketchbook he got a week ago. All he could think about was Leslie, wondering if she was all right or…. He quickly shut the idea from his mind. He just stood there thinking for hours, it's no surprise he fell asleep.


	11. Hold on 7

Chapter 11

It's finally the weekend, and guess what Jess is doing. Well let's find out shall we?

Jess walks down the stairs to the living room, still half a sleep but ready to eat breakfast. His mom made a different breakfast than he usually had, instead of pancakes or just cereal Jess ate sunny side up eggs and bacon! This brought a smile on his face, as he finished his orange juice he curiously asked his mom "Is there's something your not telling me?" "Yes there is" answered his father as he walked into the house from the front door. Then soon joined Jess at the table, "Your mother and I have been thinking…." He was cut off by Jess showing excitement and so eager to find out what "And". There was a smile that appeared on his parents' faces "To take your mind off Leslie son" Jess prepared for his answer, "We are taking you and everyone to a water park for the weekend!" Jess quickly sprung up from his seat and quickly started hugging his parents then jumping around joyously. May Belle accidentally heard about the trip and ran down the stairs "Really?" with a smile. Jack nodded then soon May Belle joined Jess then everyone started laughing.

Before they left for the water park, Jess went over to the Burke's to tell them about the trip and that he will keep them updated on what's going on. He said one last thing before he left "Tell Leslie I won't be long!" and waved goodbye to the Burke's then entered the car. The car was full of chatter and excitement, and then they were off.

(Exciting surprise right? What would happen next?)


	12. Hold on 8

Chapter 12

The road trip was long, but still exciting. Let's join them shall we?

Jess POV

Everyone was excited May Belle was jumpy, the baby was smiling, my parents were smiling too, Brenda and Ellie were reading their magazines but I knew they were excited. I chuckled at the sight of May Belle chanting then I looked out the window. I could see the sandy beach, and the water. I smiled at the sight of this, because I could remember Leslie's essay about scuba diving. I know that I'm supposed to be forgetting Leslie for a little while, but I know that I feel something but what? The motion of the car stopping waked me up.

(Take note: that this water park doesn't exist, in the real world well if it does well all I could say is I didn't know)

The Park was called H2 Fun; I bet it was probably a smart name for it because I remember learning about water being called H2O in scientific terms. Well in the middle above the sign was a huge mountain, when I say huge I mean huge! It basically towered over the whole park. Well as soon as we were in, we didn't know where to go! Till, I decided to go to the closest one. So I looked at the map to find a ride just a few feet away from me, it looked like you had to go on a lifeboat or something so you have to hold on till your off the ride. (46 minutes later) Whew! That line was long! Well at least I can get on, I got on the boat by myself then before I was off the employee said, "Hold on and good luck!" I was astonished but I was to late to ask "What?" because I was shot off into a tube following a stream of water. The first thing out of the tunnel was a hard right then a left, then a long left turn that went in like a spiral. I screamed because it was so accelerating and fun! After more and more spins and turns I stopped at a pool of water. At the bottom my parents, and sisters looked at me with grins I smiled back and got off. Well they went on some rides to because they were soaking wet. After a while we stopped for lunch, I had a chicken sandwich with fries Yum! May Belle decided to get a kids meal, Ellie and Brenda had cheeseburgers, so did dad but mom got a salad. It was all fun and games till Brenda dared me to go on one of the roller coasters. "What?" Brenda only gave a smirk and pointed at the mountain, I turned to look at what she's pointing at then I turned back to look at her "What your crazy!" A few arguments later I finally conquered my fears and headed up the ride. I go on the first car because Brenda was in line when I got in. I took a deep breath and though of Leslie, if I can't conquer this how am I supposed to conquer my scared self to tell her my feelings. To add more courage, I though of the Terabithians, Laughing at me because I'm afraid of a big piece of metal. It started and it started fast first it went to a corkscrew then we went up and up a tunnel. There was a light in front of me I closed my eyes because it was bright. I opened my eyes to realize that I was on the top of the whole park. Then we dropped down, I hold on tight till we went over in a loop then a full coil of corkscrews then it stopped. I put my hand that was shaking on where my heart was pounding so fast I got out and didn't go on a ride again. No it wasn't because I was scared no because it was that we were heading home.

(I hope you guys enjoyed that long chapter, well I'm working on the next one it will be up soon)


	13. Hold on 9

Chapter 13

Jess POV

We cooled off for a day at the hotel we were staying, but the weekend had to end sometime. It was now Monday and I had to go to school.

As soon as the bus arrived to pick us up, I walked in to see the usual people I find on the bus, but all my time in Terabithia paid off because I didn't realize that Janice threw one of her lunches at me. And without knowing only by instinct I dodge it, only letting the lunch hit the bus driver. Before he could recover I ran and sat at an open seat. I was smiling all the way to school because Janice got in trouble. It was a normal school day, when I say normal I meant like same classes, same people, you know but it wasn't normal, normal I mean because Leslie isn't here. After school I joined the art club, so I can get better at drawing. Which I did from time to time, then after the club I stop by the hospital, to visit Leslie. Then I went home, only to find that we had new neighbors. How did I know? Well I think the trucks that had the sign moving, and the furniture that was taken out of the trucks. I changed out of my dirty clothes into my house clothes, and then I went out. To meet the new neighbors, not on my own free will, but due to the fact that my parents wanted me to make a new friend, or at least meet them. I brought May Belle with me just in case the neighbors had a little girl that May Belle can play with. I sighed then started to knock on the door. We heard some footsteps then the door slowly opened. A woman opened the door, it seemed like she was the mother. She smiled "Hello, may I help you?" "We just stopped by to say hi, we live just around the corner," I explained. She then turned her head to call out to someone "Hey guys the neighbors are here why don't you say hi?" May Belle quickly gave me a tug, the tug that meant that she was excited or nervous? "Okay Mommy" we heard as one of them came down the stairs. To May Belle excitement it was a little girl, slightly older than her obviously. Then out came a whine "Mom do I have to" it actually came out of a boy about my age; he had brown hair and blue eyes. Which were different from mine. The mom introduced them "These are my children, this is Kara and Kyle and you are?" "My name is Jess and this is May Belle" We introduced ourselves. "Hey" was all Kyle said, Kara excitedly said "Hi" well I think ill just try to get to know this Kyle.

(NEW CHARACTERS GUYS! What would happen next?)


	14. Hold on 10

Chapter 14

Jess POV

Well it turns out that Kyle actually goes to my school. He said that he's different that's why people have been avoiding him. Sooner or Later we became friends, after school we would play catch or tag with May Belle. And to my surprise he also draws too, how good is he? Well to tell you the truth he's way better than me. But I get better everyday and I will catch up. Oh yeah Kara is best friends with May Belle, all they do is play super Barbie or whatever its called. One time one of their Barbies hit me; luckily I dodged the other one that was coming down. Well you could say were enjoying ourselves with our new friends. "Jess come on!" I turned around "I'll be right down!" well I got to go, then I wrote hope you get well then bellow that I wrote my name Jess then left.

(This is a short letter guys, sorry its just that I was busy like last week so I didn't have time to finish this, I'm working on the new one it will be out soon.)


	15. Letters  Prologue

Chapter 15

Instead of going over to Kyle's house, I went by to the hospital. Because I heard that Leslie is awake! I rushed there as soon I got home from school. When I arrived at the hospital doors I saw Mr. And Mrs. Burke with smiles on their faces. I walked over to them and they walked with me to Leslie's room.

I smiled at the sight of Leslie with her eyes open. She always looked beautiful to me. I sat next to her, and held right hand. She turned to look at me, "Jess?" I smiled "Yeah?". "We should give them a room" I was surprised to hear Bill say that, so they left us alone.

(This is just a short prologue for the next chapters)


	16. Letters

Disclaimer: Hey guys I was just looking at my stats, then I looked at my story stats and I was so surprised to find this story had over 300 hits! So I quickly though o man I should write a new chapter and fast! Well enjoy!

Chapter 16

My grip suddenly tightened as I heard her say my name.

"Yeah?" I questioned, she smiled then without me noticing, her thumb moved around in a soothing motion on my cheek.

"Don't cry" at first I was shocked, but I soon felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I let go off her hand, and then reached for the one caressing my cheek slowly, carefully.

I still couldn't believe Leslie was here with me, without her I was lost. Then I snapped out of it, and made a promise to myself. She's here and I will never lose her again. So I swallowed all my courage, and then began to speak again.

"Leslie… I"

Ending notes: I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's a short chapter but I was busy. I will update my other stories too so check them out.


	17. Letter 2

Chapter 17

Recap…

"Leslie… I" I was about to say it but then I her hand grew cold. I sighed, and then I let go off her hand.

"Never mind" I said softly, while shaking my head.

(I guess you guys hate me for doing that, if I did tell me in a review)

What happened? Well Leslie's parents walked in on us. Then the doctors came in to perform tests on her.

It was said that we had to wait outside, so we did. But when we got there not all of us stayed. Particularly me. Because, when, we got to the waiting zone Mr. Burke stopped me. He looked down at me,

"Jess if it's okay we you, we would like to take Leslie on vacation" at first I was shocked that they would take her away from me just when I had her back.

"Yeah it's alright" I nodded, I understand because Leslie just woke up and she needs time off to rest.


	18. Letters 3

Hey guys I would really appreciate it if you guys review, seeing that this is the 18th chapter I was disappointed on 0 reviews. So please tell me what you think or tell me what I can fix. Seeing that this story was published a long time ago, I was shocked no reviews. So please, ill keep me thinking and continuing this story.

Chapter 18

3 Months later…

It feels like forever, I miss U. I still go to Terabithia every day, last Friday May Belle even followed me. In my anger I violently pushed her down, and she started to cry. I then ran up and hugged her, feeling bad.

School has been He…. No I promise U that I wouldn't say that word, seeing that the promise was made after church made me keep it alive and well. Sometimes I'm so close to saying it, but I think of U and I stop immediately.

These days have been great; Dad and I worked on the greenhouse planting potatoes for French Fries! So every harvest, we have Fries for Dinner! Just thinking about them is making me hungry.

Ok, ok I'll stop! Did I tell you about Kyle yet? There's so much to learn from him, like how to fight. Hey, don't laugh when you have a Squoger to fight in Terabithia and one in the real world you got to protect yourself.

Ok I'll show you some move when you get back. Say hi to your folks for me and hope you write back soon!

Jess POV

I dropped the pen, folded the envelope and ran towards the mailbox. I turn to the right glancing up at the Burke's house. I smiled; it still looked as if they haven't left. Then I heard a swoosh! I fell to the floor.

This person or thing was too fast for me to see. " Come on Jess, don't tell me you're not the fastest kid in school" That voice! I was in complete shock. But then I grew some strength to look back. Leslie!

"How, what, when, why?" What was I saying? She just smiled, and stood there. "Jess I can't answer all those questions with one answer, can I?"

I felt a tear escape my eyes; I looked away and began to wipe my eyes.

Leslie's POV

It great to see Jess, I was going to tell him I Liked him but I was too weak. Seeing him cry is making me cry too.

Ending notes: Sorry for the long wait, I just have writers block, mainly because my classes take up most of my time. So if you guys have predictions, suggestions or questions please, please tell me in a review.


	19. Letter 4

Chapter 19

"I'm happy to see you too Jess" Leslie walked over and hugged Jess. They sobbed in each other's shoulders tears of joy. Jess was happy to have his friend back, Leslie was happy to see Jess again.

They gave up their embrace, and started to walk to the Burke house. Jess was the first to speak, "Are you okay? Are you in any pain?" He examined her but she didn't show any signs of pain or injury.

She smiled, "I'm okay Jess, thanks for asking" Jess smiled in return. Then Leslie's smile grew to a grin as she petted PT. "Good boy!" PT rolled over and barked wagging his tail back and forth.

"Hey Jess" It was Mr. Burke or Leslie's Dad, "Hello there Mr. Burke" he was relieved to see all of them well. Then Leslie's Mom got out and smiled, "Why don't you kids come in and have some brownies!" Leslie, Brownies, and PT what could make this day any better?

"Hey, Hey hands off!" Mrs. Burke smacked her husband's hand for trying to steal a brownie. The kids laughed at the scene. Jess noticed something about Leslie; her hair was now to her shoulders and she looked different. Not in a bad way, No but in a good way that made Jess smile.

E/N Just a quick chapter before I rap my updates up for the day.


	20. Ending Or is it?

Chapter 20

Jess ran towards Terabithia with Leslie and PT, laughing and grinning all the way there. It was great, the whole scene was one to cherish. The sun was shining through the trees, little sun patches on the floor as they ran together towards the river. The sight of the bridge was a surprise to Leslie; she turned to Jess with a shocked face. He just shrugged, "Hey, I had a lot of free time." She just laughed at this and slowly walked towards the opening of the bridge. She grinned as she saw the shields with her words lit on them, nothing will conquer us. Jess slowly walked next to her and reached for her hand, unknown to him Leslie blushed a deep red.

"This bridge resembles our bond, and that while we're together we can do anything." He spoke, facing Leslie he said his long awaited words "Together till Forever" Leslie just grinned and took a step closer to Jess "Oh Jess, I... I wanted to say that I…" she was cut off by Jess's lips against hers. She just smiled the entire time, for what seemed like centuries they finally broke apart. "I Know, I do too"

They entered the cheering crowds of Terabithia, as they welcomed their King and Queen. The trees glowed and the entire kingdom was in celebration. Leslie watched all this while giggling at how happy she was, while Jess just stood their smiling.

EN: I guess you can call this the ending, but hey I think it all depends on you the fans of this story if you want me to continue on. You guys just tell me and well see, Only Time Will Tell.


End file.
